Vegas? Yes, Vegas, Mr Beal
by alwaysx4
Summary: Just a drabble: Eric shows up to OPS in a perfectly tailored suit and kisses Nell in front of everyone...what happens?


**THIS is just a drabble! Don't take it too seriously since I have NOT put much effort into it back when I wrote it. It's just an idea based on what line I got on tumblr. That's all. **

_Eric shows up to OPS in a perfectly tailored suit and kisses Nell in front of everyone...what happens?_

* * *

"Vegas?" he asked, surprised that he was being asked to go with the team and not Nell.

"Yes, Vegas, Mr. Beal" Hetty leaned back in her chair and looked at a very perplexed Eric.

"Why me? You sure I won't mess everything up?" he was still unsure whether he was the right choice or not. He looked over his shoulder to find Deeks and Kensi walking toward the wardrobe.

"Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye will go with you. They will take care of everything guns and running, all you have to do is secure the technology and get out of there alive. I need Ms. Jones here in Ops for another operation" there was nothing left to say. Hetty had made her decision and Eric couldn't change anything about it.

He nodded and turned around as he heard steps behind him.

"You ready?" Kensi asked, a big grin on her face. He noticed that she was already dressed in a black skirt and a blue blouse and the heels she was wearing made her even taller than she already was.

"Do I have an option?" he murmured but nodded. However, he was sure Hetty her heard it.

"I doubt that" Kensi whispered as they made their way to the wardrobe where Deeks was waiting. He was also already dressed - very classic with a dark blue tie and a dark grey, almost black, suit.

"This one's for you" the detective told him, holding up a black suit and a grey tie. Eric could hear Kensi leaving and probably heading up to OPS to be briefed. He nodded at Deeks and took the suit.

"You good?" he heard Deeks ask, after Eric had entered the dressing room.

"Yeah" he said, sure the detective had noticed the tremor in his voice. He tried to change quickly but got stuck with not really knowing how to tie the perfect grey tie. "Or not" he murmured as he stepped out, fully dressed, tie hanging loose.

"Really? You want me to tie it for you?" Deeks frowned, then grinned. That stupid grin.

"Would you?" Deeks sighed but nodded and Eric could hear a quiet 'sure' making its way out through his lips.

._.

He felt weird in that perfectly fitting black suit. It wasn't uncomfortable but at the same time it wasn't as comfortable as his Bermudas and his shirts. He followed Deeks up to OPS. It was strange to see the usually casual and messy-haired detective in a suit. His hair was still messy but in contrary to Eric he seemed to feel comfortable in that suit. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Pull yourself together, Beal" he whispered to himself quietly, barely hearing his own words.

The doors to OPS opened and Deeks entered the room followed by a whole new Mr. Beal.

Ah quiet "wow" went over Nell's lips as she couldn't hold back a smile.

"Fits perfectly" Hetty said and nodded at Deeks. "Thank you, Mr. Deeks"

"I briefed Kensi, she'll fill you in on the way to Vegas" Nell started and walked towards Eric, five pair of eyes strangely staring at her but politely covering their curiosity. "You look good" she whispered, now really smiling at him and glancing softly into his blue eyes.

"I miss my Bermudas" he confessed quickly looking at how the team was pretending to do something else whilst actually listening to their conversation. She laughed, a beautiful but also worried laugh.

"Promise me you'll get back in one piece" she continued whispering, placing her hand on his chest. Her voice trembling and more worried than Eric has ever heard it before.

"I'll be alright, Nell. Deeks and Kensi will be with me, I'll-" she softly pushed against his chest, not allowing him to finish the sentence.

"Promise?" she asked, almost begging. He nodded slowly, looking into her eyes as he did so.

"Eric?" Kensi stepped a bit closer to them, noticing the lack of private space between the two co-workers. "We've gotta go"

He nodded and looked around the room before looking back at Nell, softly grabbing her face and pressing a tender but powerful kiss on her very surprised lips. There was a very quiet moan not even he was sure was real. Then he pushed back, still holding her face.

"For luck" he commented and smirked at her, before following a grinning Deeks out the door and leaving a very perplexed but positively surprised Nell behind, not to mention the rest of the team or shall I say audience?

* * *

**Even though it's just a drabble I hope you enjoyed it. I have four other drabbles I've made and uploaded on tumblr. Let me know it you liked this one (the other ones are mainly Densi and Caskett) and I'll upload the rest. Love to all of you :***


End file.
